A World Painted in Black And White
by Sakurafeather
Summary: Sasuke left Naruto behind with a broken heart and shattered hopes. Sai has secretly contained his love for his fellow shinobi. When Naruto can no longer bare the pain he turns to Sai. Lemons, OC, Yaoi, SaixNaru One-shot


**AN: I was dozing off in Chemistry when I thought of this One-shot. I've never written a One-shot but here it goes. I forgot all the juicy ideas since I did really fall asleep in class instead of taking the test. I'm going to improvise like I always do. Sai is my favorite character and I like him better than Sasuke at times which leads me to believe he deserves Naruto more than Sasuke does. I still like SasuNaru but Sai and Naruto is much sweeter.**

**Warning: OC, Language, and Lemon also bashing on Sasuke**

_**::A World Painted in Black And White::**_

_**Tale of an Artist in Love**_

**Sai POV**

I removed my attention from my recent sketches as my new teammates came into view. The pink haired, quick tempered, and large fore headed Sakura and Naruto, the dickless, loud, yet animated ninja. I closed my sketch book while recovering my traveling pack giving a smile to the both of them as my personal greeting. Naruto was fuming for idiotic reasons but he certainly caught my interest. Sakura crossed her arms in a familiar motion of her repugnance of Naruto acting like a child. I expected of much and joined the party while our captain, Yamato rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm telling you I refuse to be assigned a D-rank mission!" Naruto exclaimed throwing his hands in the air to prove the idea was absolutely preposterous. I had my own clandestine missions assigned by Danzou-sama but had I not these risky missions, I saw no sense to complain when a rather easy mission was given to me. The blue eyes, I saw the desperation in them that Sakura also had each passing day. The two wanted time to fly by as quickly as possible and provided with risk-free missions did not grant access to new information concerning Uchiha Sasuke.

"Calm down Naruto," Yamato said in a calm yet stern tone catching all of our attention. I stood watching Naruto fume over a measly order. His impatience always struck me as an amusing sight. Sakura composed herself immediately taking the authority in a mature nature. "We are going to escort a family safely to a nearby village," Yamato explained when he saw all of us were ready. Naruto continued to shout flaring comments and then gradually accept the mission earning a scolding from Sakura. This was an ordinary day for us, Team Yamato.

_Several Hours Later_

We escorted a family of twelve while in watch of bandits proved to be as difficult as a B rank mission to much of Naruto's approval. Bustling little humans reached for my gloved hands screaming excitedly as they constantly asked for my name. I smiled as my knowledge of handling children was very limited answering with a kind reply of, "Sai." Those innocent big eyes of wonder mystified me. Sakura proved to be an excellent handler of most of the children who weren't already enticed to Naruto who practically followed their manner in behavior. I was relieved when the family waved good-bye and Yamato called it a day. I wasn't one for socializing and with ten blabbering mouths firing hundreds of questions and tugging on your traveling pack then I was more than sure I never wanted to experience such horror again.

"Seems they really liked you huh Sai?" Naruto teased not bothering to conceal his wide grin. I gave him a blank face because I had nothing to make of the situation.

"Really? I thought it was you who was repeatedly calling my name dickless instead," I replied earning a sharp threatening gaze from the blonde. Sakura giggled lightly comprehending my joke. Naruto gave her a helpless look.

"He just called me a child!" Naruto yelled pointing a finger at me. Sakura nodded grinning.

"There is no lie in that," she said. The sun overhead was setting marking the end of another long day. Another day where Sakura and Naruto were no closer in reaching Sasuke and another day for me to do Danzou-sama's bidding. "Well guys I have more training with Tsunade-shishio and don't kill each other while I'm gone," Sakura said breaking the small talk. She waved good-bye and with that she was gone leaving me and Naruto alone.

Naruto stared for a long silent moment watching his comrade departing. I wasn't too familiar with the feeling but I think he was concerned for Sakura. He glanced up at the sky before a weak smile lingered on his face. Was he thinking of Sasuke? Was he hoping to bring Sasuke again? Every time I tried to guess his thoughts they involved Uchiha Sasuke, the man who cared nothing of Naruto but only his world. That much was clear to me. Naruto was chasing a dream that was beyond reach. I wanted to understand his determination for a man who held no respect for his fellow shinobi but I wasn't one to preach. My brother was the only idol I admired that is until Uzumaki Naruto shined his rays of hope on me.

I stood saying nothing just watching how Naruto kept his mind focused towards the barriers surrounding Konoha. He wondered if he could escape and run after a shadow. I knew what would occur next. Naruto appeared wearied if not older. He started towards the valley where he always trained. I was ready to leave and pretend I felt no emotions. "Want to train?" Naruto's voice allured me to turn and gaze into the beautiful blue eyes that flickered with so much pain. Uchiha Sasuke was no doubt the cause of this. I smiled again as for it was a trademark of mine.

"I see you still have so much energy. I'll go," I answered astounded how nonchalant I sounded about the proposition. Naruto for a second appeared relieved but I saw he was troubled. I wasn't sure what to say as we walked in absolute silence to Naruto's favorite training spot his dead teacher brought him to often. Friendship book only got you so far and Sakura encouraged me lately to listen to what I thought was right instead of relying on a book that will not teach you the importance of friendship. Therefore I was more than curious to enhance my bond with Naruto.

Naruto led me through an array of mossy trees into an opening where a spring ran. I was familiar to this scenery. Sakura and I sometimes came here to confirm Naruto wasn't exhausting all his energy in training. At times the boy went without eating or sleeping and throwing Rasengans at innocent trees. It took time to realize why Naruto really spent most of his time here. He was trying to forget Sasuke and at the same time frustrated knowing he was powerless. I remembered the distant feeling when my brother died but when I came here to watch him and painted him I felt a connection.

In my drawings, Naruto was torn between his love for Konoha and Sasuke. Yes, I knew his true relationship with the man. Sakura knew too but we seldom even dared to mention it. I was now in my nineteenth year while my comrades were a year behind. I understood more of human contact though I preferred to keep reserved just because ROOT required me to be absent when I wasn't on Team Yamato. Naruto had steadily grown on me until the man forced me to actually smile one day. My drawings were once a canvas of black and white depicting a world with no life but now blossomed in assortment of different bright colors breathing life into a blank canvas.

Naruto grinned as he took in a big whiff of fresh air. I extracted a few scrolls from by pack and black ink knowing Naruto wasn't one to fool around during training. "Fight until the other can't stand?" he asked. I considered whether to agree or not.

"Sounds reasonable," I finally decided. And in a flash, Naruto was next to me but I was quick enough to avoid his fist. His movements became frantic as I summoned a few inked beasts. There was something wrong. I knew it. Naruto formed a Rasengan with his right hand and even if I hardly felt fright, I did in fact feel intimidated that he even considered using the Rasengan. I underestimated him and tried to trick him into tripping on an inked tree branch I drew. My eyes widened when I realized the man was serious and he missed me by a small fraction. The Rasengan collided with the tree behind me imprinting a deep hole in the bark.

"Isn't this training? Not kill someone?" I asked smiling. Naruto apparently didn't hear me because he grabbed me by the collar and his fist collided with my cheek bone. I tasted the metallic liquid from my pale lip. I felt no remorse against the blonde. He shook me and pinned me against a tree and then punched me on my abdomen. I groaned but didn't fight back.

"God dammit! Dammit!" Naruto cursed finally letting me go and slipping to the ground on his knees. I laid on the earthy ground breathing heavily. My muscles were aching and trying to process every blow from Naruto. "Why?!" I understood this better than anyone. A friendship book didn't teach me this….

"Naruto," I said softly picking myself up from the ground and making my forward to him. Naruto flinched and drew back.

"Don't touch me! Do you pity me Sai?" Naruto asked his voice faltering. I looked down at him as a man masking away his real pain appearing strong on the outside but so frail on the inside. Uchiha Sasuke had done this.

"No. I pity Sasuke," I said honestly. Naruto focused on me studying me closely for hints of lies. He found it too hard to find faults when my persona was so complex. He scoffed.

"Why?" He asked.

"Sasuke never noticed he left someone precious behind. He lost a brother, his clan, and now he has lost you. For that I pity him," I answered calmly. "He won't come back. He has lost a reason to comeback." I didn't mean to sound like an asshole but this was my manner in speaking. Naruto tightened his fists. In a matter of seconds his hands cuffed my collar. I suspected a reaction similar to this.

"I thought I said never to insult him," Naruto said through gritted teeth. I didn't glare back but averted my eye gaze then looked him straight in the eye. I hated Uchiha Sasuke. I hated how he tied down Naruto. I hated how much control he had of Naruto. I hated how Uchiha Sasuke didn't deserve someone as just as Naruto. I hated Uchiha Sasuke because he took advantage of Naruto's unquestioning trust and love. This is all I realized in the last four years of belonging in Team Yamato.

"I'm merely stating how the issue is presented. You brought me here to forget Sasuke. I don't look like him and I certainly don't act as him," I said earning another death threat. "What's wrong Naruto?"

Naruto let go of me and I could see the pain written across his tanned face. At that moment I wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him it was ok. "I-I can't live like this anymore! I don't know what to do anymore. I trained and trained and he's nowhere in sight. I tried forgetting but I can't. I love Sasuke," Naruto said struggling to express his feelings. I felt a pang of anger I wasn't sure existed in me.

"Naruto he hasn't been back in two years. I will say this for you to open your eyes to reality: Sasuke does not love you," the words I've wanted to say rushed out. Naruto lowered his head then chuckled darkly.

"If you of all people noticed I guess this was some fucked up relationship. I am a fucking idiot aren't I? Yet I still love him!" Naruto was on the verge of tears. The fire inside me was spreading. I cupped his chin firmly making him face me.

"Then I'll make you forget him," I said then brought my lips to press on his plump soft lips. I never questioned my sexuality and I simply took no care in the topic. Love knew no genders, I read that somewhere. I expected the blonde to push me off and exclaim Sasuke was the only man right enough to touch him but he fell into my arms. I made the kiss last not wanting to forget the sweet flavor of his lips. I hate Uchiha Sasuke for causing pain on Naruto. I removed my lips reluctantly to allow Naruto to come back to rationality.

His eyes were unfocused and tears were streaming from his eyes. "I want to forget Sai. Everything…I want to forget Sasuke. Will you love me?" Naruto asked his voice almost into a whisper. I smiled, I mean truly smiled, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"You won't know who Sasuke is by the end of today," I replied engulfing his desperate mouth. I felt his hands run through my black raven hair. Naruto was tired of waiting for someone who never would come back.

"Sai." There was such a spark igniting in my stomach when I heard my name whispered close to my ear. His intoxicating voice rung in my ears. When did I realize I loved Naruto? The answer is complex. I don't know the exact day or hour but it was a new page that I needed to add color to. It was an empty canvas I wanted to fill with soaring colors that represented feelings I wasn't in comprehension with.

"Naruto," I said his name softly as if it were a sacred chant. His arms wrapped themselves around me pulling me into an embrace. He laid his head against my chest. I reacted subconsciously by placing a hand on his golden hair watching him decipher the meaning of our current situation.

"Sai…would you ever leave the village? If you were to know Danzou was in charge of your brother's death, would you destroy this village and me? Would you leave and forget me?" Naruto's voice was growing panicked. I could feel his trembling and I pulled him closer placing my mouth on his lacy hair.

"No, harming innocent people does not justify the act for revenge. As for Danzou, I hardly associate myself with that man," I replied. "I won't leave you." Those brilliant cerulean eyes were mixed with so many conflicting emotions. He seemed uncertain by what I said.

"Promise you won't leave. I don't think I can take chasing another illusion," Naruto said leaning closer to my face. I placed a gentle kiss on his plump lips then forehead. Naruto is broken because of Uchiha Sasuke. I will fix him.

"I promise." I recalled two years ago, Naruto was sixteen and there hadn't been word of Orochimaru or Akatsuki. Sasuke showed up one day in the Uchiha Territory where Naruto went almost every week in a form of hope. He had his way with Naruto…I remember the words…

"_Sasuke I love you. Promise me you won't leave me again. Forget about Itachi…" _

"_Hn. You think you are worth me considering you a reason to stay? Nothing in Konoha is of any value to me. Forget we met Naruto."_

Uchiha left Naruto torn and in search of answers. I saw that pained expression every day that was masked by an idiotic grin. I will heal the damage Sasuke left behind. I caressed the whiskered cheeks in a soothing motion."I love you Naruto."

"I know….I'm sorry for pushing you away." Naruto pressed his lips against mine and then deepening our kiss. I was at my limit and pushed him against a tree. I slipped his jacket off running my hands against his thin chainmail. Naruto moaned lowly feeling the romantic caresses that represented a love he was longing for. "Ngn Sai. N-Not here…my house…" Naruto said through pants. I smiled and nodded. We collected our items scattered on the floor before frantically running all the way back to the village.

I picked up Naruto easily off the ground to carry him up the stairs to his dingy apartment. He was so light like a feather and so frail under my touch. I almost bumped into the door that I quickly opened and locked before laying Naruto on his messy bed. I ignored the mess accumulating in what can be called his room. Naruto grabbed a hold of my shirt and pulled me closer to him.

"I want you Sai," he said in shallow breaths and a seductive voice. I undid his chainmail to reveal his perfectly toned tan chest. It was so slim yet so masculine.

"I want you Naruto," I whispered in his air placing a kiss on his lobe. Naruto shuddered in pleasure. I placed kisses everywhere I could wanting to wash away the stains that Sasuke left behind. I marked him with my own trademarks on his delicate neck. He ran those small hands through my hair in a caressing motion. Every little reaction and touch coming from the blonde sent electrical impulses through my body. I was no longer in control of my rationality. Both of us were losing ourselves to our emotions.

His nipples felt smooth on my fingers that twirled them. I took one into my mouth earning a low moan. "Sai." He breathed my name as I fondled him. My hand tickled the soft skin in a trail down to his navel and into a much more sensitive and private area. Naruto shivered not from fear but excitement. His hard member was warm and I gave the pleasure Naruto had been craving with my free hand. I wasn't going to tease him like Sasuke had. That was humiliation not love. Naruto moaned bucking his hips as a signal for me to continue. "Sai."

I removed his pants that were a hindrance and then his boxers. The blush formulating on his face was indeed satisfying and adorable. He knew I was taking in the view and averted his eyes. He twitched as my hair tickled his abdomen and passed that cursed seal which caused him painful memories. I carefully placed my mouth on his erection and he gasped. "Sai!" He hissed my name. I continued on with my work, bobbing my head up and down offering every form of pleasure for him. I desperately wanted Naruto to forget that Sasuke ever existed and to acknowledge only me. Was this jealousy?

"Ugn." Naruto's moans were arousing to say in the least. That intoxicating melodic voice of his was no longer caused by the Uchiha but by me. I smiled and increased my speed. "N-No stop I'm-" I indeed stopped not because Naruto had asked for me to but merely I didn't want him to climax just yet. He panted as I removed my mouth then gave me a questioning look.

"Naruto are you sure you want to continue?" I asked concerned for what he actually wanted. Those blue eyes gave me such a lustful and demanding expression.

"Yes. Damn it Sai hurry," Naruto responded a bit frustrated. I smiled then extended my arm for my fingers to reach his mouth. He seemed even more puzzled. "What?" Naruto asked a bit annoyed.

"I have to prepare you right? So aren't you going to lick my fingers wet?" I asked a bit confused myself. I wasn't too familiar with intercourse although I used dirty jokes all the time. Naruto's face turned bright red. He opened and closed his mouth trying to articulate his words but failed.

"O-Ok." He took my fingers into his mouth licking them but keeping his eyes closed. The scene was truly amazing. At that moment I was surprised how much control I had of myself. He removed his mouth and said, "Hurry." I needn't have to be told twice.

"Spread your legs," I said earning another scornful expression mixed with a blush. Naruto did so revealing his lower regions which to me were a masterpiece. No statue or painted human could compare to his beauty. The paintings I drew of him didn't serve the real life Naruto justice. It placed my works at shame. I saw his pink puckered hole anticipating what was to come in just minutes.

I slowly forced a finger inside and Naruto groaned. The feeling was all new to me. The tightness contracting on my single finger was enough to provide details to what will soon happen to my own member. I added another finger and scissored inside him. "Ngn." Then I must have done something because he arched forward and begged me to hit a certain spot. I complied but this time with a third finger entering his hole. Naruto was in ecstasy by fingers alone. "S-Sai!" He hissed tugging my hair and I placed a passionate kiss on those demanding lips of his. "I'm ready," Naruto said in a low voice.

"Tell me if it hurts," I said not wanting Naruto to feel any pain. Naruto nodded though he muttered something about me thinking he truly was like a girl. I smiled at this and positioned myself outside his hole. Holding back had been such a painstaking experience so far but here I was ready to make him mine. Those eyes that reminded me of the deep ocean observed me as I took my own member and slowly and carefully slipped myself inside him. Naruto tensed under me and held the covers letting out small breaths. "S-Sai…"

I pushed myself in to find a new feeling. This feeling was so beautiful and I wasn't sure how I could describe that in words. Pleasure and warmth incased me making it rather difficult not to thrust repeatedly into Naruto. I was now fully inside Naruto who had his eyes shut tightly trying to adjust to an intruding shaft. I waited patiently for him to give me some form of signal to continue. Naruto, after a few excruciating minutes, nodded and moved his hips arousing a hiss from me. I registered the gesture as a signal and I began to move slowly inside him. This was all new to me but the bliss formulating was driving me over the edge. It was the feeling of being complete and finding the last piece of your soul. "Ngn!" Naruto moaned as a thrust in a steady yet gentle rhythm inside him. I could feel the contraction of his muscles constricting my cock that sent me in the deepest corners of ecstasy. I planted a comforting kiss on Naruto's lips as if apologizing for the pain I had made him go through.

We kept at a slow rhythm which my body was demanding for me to speed up the pace but I didn't for the fear Naruto would break under my grasp. I was stunned suddenly when I saw tears trickle down those whiskered cheeks and those cerulean eyes were producing more tears. "Why didn't you say I was hurting you? I'm going to stop," I said not making an effort to mask my concern. That's the word right? Concern, anxiety, and worry…Naruto shook his head covering his face with both hands. Did I do something wrong or…? I placed my hand on his arms trying to remove them from hiding his face.

"No!" He cried. "Please don't look." I didn't comply this time and shocked blue eyes gazed at me as tears flowed freely.

"Did I do something wrong Naruto?" I asked again.

"No…you didn't. I'm afraid you'll leave. That you'll get tired of me and just say you don't care anymore. I love you Sai," Naruto said the words gushing out. I blinked in confusion then comprehended what he said. A genuine smile spread on my lips. I cupped his chin kissing him until both of us gasped for air.

"I will never grow tired of you. I will never leave. I love you Naruto," I whispered in his ear. Naruto shuddered and wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you Sai. Move faster," he replied in a husky tone. I began to move again feeling fingernails dig into my back but I hardly paid attention to the pain. I thrust deeper into Naruto and another thing stunned me. Naruto arched forward into my arms with such a desperate look. "T-There keep hitting there! Hgn." I angled my thrusts to constantly reach the spot inside Naruto that sent him into waves of pleasure. I examined and imprinted those rare expressions Naruto made and I felt envious. He had shown those expressions to Sasuke too. I wanted to be the only one who could cause Naruto to smile, to laugh, to writhe in pleasure, and to call my name only.

I began to speed up my pace again as Naruto moaned in bliss and called my name. I was frantic to erase the existence of Uchiha Sasuke. The slapping of bodies against one another in perfect harmony and the both of us near our climaxes were causing my head to lose sanity. I took Naruto's member in my hand to increase his ecstasy. "Hgn. Ah! Sai no more I'm-" I too was at my peak and I accelerated the rhythm until I heard Naruto scream as he spilled his liquid all over my hand and his abdomen. The tightening of his muscles deprived me of my endurance I too climaxed and filled Naruto with my white hot seed. "Naruto," I said kissing him on the forehead.

We weren't friends anymore. We were now lovers. Naruto huddled close to me, his blonde hair tickling my chest. "Sai.."

"Naruto I think I finally understand what the true meaning of 'bond' is," I said lying next to Naruto. I had wrapped us both with his covers and we now laid listening to heart beats of one another. His blue eyes looked up at me with a smile.

"Sai you are the weirdest guy I've ever met," Naruto said chuckling. I arched an eyebrow. "But I think that's why I love you." I smiled.

From that day on I saw the sky differently. It was the lightest shade of blue with Naruto's dazzling rays of happiness shining down on me. I think Naruto also noticed the sky. I think he saw how delicate the blue array of atmosphere was just like himself. I think he noticed how Sasuke was the dark grey clouds threatening a storm that tainted the beauty of the sky. I think he noticed I was the white clouds that lazily traveled with the sun. I understood I was now Naruto's sun as he was my sun. There no more threats of dark clouds. Sasuke was forgotten. Naruto and I shared a bond that ran deep. I think they call this "love." No, I was certain, we were both in love.

_**Fin**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
